hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironman Construction Guide
Ironman Construction Guide ::: ::: Due to the fact this guide is different due to the fact it is basely ironman, feel free to ask any questions or tell me any concerns you have. ::: Due to the fact you can't trade, this skill is a bit harder at early levels. ::: First thing you need to do is buy a house. To do so, you teleport to Varrock and talk to the Estate Agent. It will cost 10m to get a house. If you are an normal Ironman, you can get 10m by just going for 99 thieving. If Hardcore, just complete some achievements for some gold. ::: file:const_1.png ::: ::: Once you have bought your house, you enter your house by going into the purple portal and go into building mode. ::: ::: Once inside, right click on one of the doors and the option Build Door Hotspot should be an option. After clicking it, Build a Parlour. Once a Palour is built, you will be making Crude wooden chair from level 1 to level 33. ::: Note - you will need a hammer for everything for construction. ::: To get materials for the Crude Wooden Chair, you will have to chop your own wood and I believe you need about 300 planks (logs) and 300 nails (This could be wrong). To get planks, you need money and an inventory of logs. You then go to Skilling teleport -> Construction Sawmill teleport. Once there, talk to sawmill operator to convert your logs into planks. I suggest setting a quick teleport by doing "Set quick teleports" and going to either ::ge or ::cw for a bank. ::: : file:const_2.png ::: To get nails, there are two ways. One way is to mine all your iron ore and smithing them. The other way which I had used was to kill Iron Dragons in the Dragon teleport -> Metal Dragons. This way allows you to get dragon bones for prayer and iron bars. Due to a bug, when smithing Iron Bars into Iron Nails, it only creates 1 nails (I don't believe this has been fix yet). Usually, it is suppose to make 15 nails but yea. I suggest having a antifire dragon shield and atleast 43 prayer for protect melee to take no damage from the dragons. ::: After making Wooden chairs from level 1-33, you now will now need a Kitchen Room, I suggest doing it close to the portal as there is a shorter run distance. ::: ::: file:const_3.png :: ::: From level 33 to 75 you will be making oak larders. I believe you will need about 2000 oak planks for 75 construction. To make oak planks, you go to the Sawmill operator. I suggest cutting most of your oaks at ::skill. Doing this during 2x is higher advise as it will become much easier and quicker as you will only need about half for every 2x. ::: ::: file:const_4.png :: ::: The other route is 33 to 65 are oak larders then 65 to 75 are Greater focus (in the room Portal Chamber). To make greater focus, you will need marble blocks which cost 500k each in the Ironman shop which can be access almost everywhere. This way is faster, but is more expensive. ::: Once reaching level 75, you can now make your gilded altar! To make your gilded altar, you will need to make a room which is the Chapel Room. You will need 2 marble blocks, 4 gold leaf, and 2 bolt of cloth which can all be bought in the Ironman shop. ::: ::: file:const_5.png :: ::: Going from 75 to 99, there are 3 different routes. I prefer the Marble portal method. The marble portal is level 80 so from 75 to 80, you make Greater Focus which are 1 Marble block (500k). From level 80 to 99, you will be making Marble portal. This route is a bit expensive, but great experience and you won't have to be collecting your materials. The marble blocks incase you have forgotten, can be bought in the Ironman shop. ::: ::: file:const_6.png :: ::: Another route is doing oak larder until level 99 which is the cheapest way, but also the annoying and slowest way. Collecting all the oak logs, then turning them into planks. Yea.. It works. ::: The 3rd route requires donator status. When being a donator, you can create Mahogany table starting at level 52. You could also do Mahogany table from 52 to 75, but it is really expensive requires level 85 woodcutting I believe. So from 75 to 99, you do Mahogany tables. To convert the Mahogany logs into planks, talk to the Sawmill operator at the Sawmill. This is the most expensive way but faster way to getting to level 99 construction. ::: ::: file:const_7.png :: ::: A few things that might be helpful: ::: Creating a skill hall is needed for getting comp cape for putting the Kalphite Queen and Big Shark in your house. ::: By having a study hall, you can then make Lecterns which are for making teletabs for the wilderness. Keep in mind, teletabs can be only used under 20 wilderness. ::: This is basically the route for an ironman to reach 99 construction. ::: Published and edited by Mindless. ::: All credits go to Tsumiki.